When monitoring a patient, a medical device may collect and display information about that patient. The medical device may collect information through one or more of a variety of ways, such as a patient interface that measures a physiological condition, or a user interface that collects information input by a user. The collected information is often considered in view of various thresholds, and when the collected information falls outside those thresholds, an alarm may sound signifying a potential issue of the patient requiring the attention of one or more medical professionals.